


nobody else but you

by arieslilac



Category: Cravity
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Minor Angst, i dont even know, i know the tags aint convincing but idk what to put, is it even making out, or is it just mention of making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac
Summary: serim and woobin decide to solve what everyone thinks, is long overdue.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	nobody else but you

**Author's Note:**

> here goes 3.6k of me guessing cravity’s dynamic 🤡 big thanks to cocipoy (rica, kyra, yin), tina, iman and khei for giving me the courage to post this. it’s a work that i feel really insecure about tbh. but i hope you will enjoy it uwu

it’s not something new. woobin swears, he is used to it. but everytime it happens, it always feels new and unfamiliar. 

woobin stares at the digital clock on the table where taeyoung places all his books at, biting his lower lip hard everytime he notices another hour passed and the person he is waiting for is nowhere to be found. his hands will start sweating, he starts to find that it’s hard to win whatever games minhee made him play (he thinks the name is brawl stars or something like that). 

he starts to feel really anxious the moment he realizes that the number 01 turns to 02.

_but he said don’t find him unless it’s 3 a.m. and he left no messages._

_**‘but he said he will be back before two!’** _

the voice inside of woobin screams. woobin sighs, as he puts his phone aside. he hugs his knees, as he begins to bite his nails. 

_“bad habits are not easy to get rid off,” serim told him once._

_“well, do you have one then?”_

_“yeah, you,” then he pulled woobin closer, burying his face in the younger’s neck._

woobin didn’t notice since when did his legs begin to shake so hard.

“hyung,” he turns to his side. there is seongmin, laying next to him, body close to the wall. it’s actually woobin’s bed, but seongmin being the baby he is, complained that he can’t sleep alone. the youngest shares room with the oldest. all because seongmin believes that serim is not scared of ghost and serim can protects him from every bad things. _woobin is not really sure about the truth though._ “is serim hyung not back yet?”

“did i wake you up? i’m sorry,” woobin apologises, finally straightening his legs again so that he will stop shaking it unconsciously. “are you cold? or is it too hot? do you want me to get you a blanket? or maybe a glass of water? or maybe—”

“hyung, calm down, stop rambling,” seongmin finds the older’s hand, trying to make woobin feels his presence. he notices how cold it is. it’s not once or twice seongmin found woobin in this situation, worrying about serim. he learns that the best he could do is assuring the older that their leader is fine. “you should sleep first, i will go back to my room and wait for serim hyung,” he continues, rubbing his thumb on the back of woobin’s hand. 

“but you have school tomorrow, seongmin. just sleep here with taeyoung and wonjin. hyung will wait for serim hyung,” woobin utters softly, before he carefully removes seongmin’s hand from his and stands up. he pulls the blanket till it reaches the youngest’s shoulder. “don’t kick off the blanket after i leave, or else you will catch a cold. we don’t want that to happen,”

“we don’t,” seongmin mutters, repeating woobin’s words. thanks to the moonlight that enters through the space between the curtains, seongmin can see the way woobin’s smile upon hearing his mumbling. again, he reaches for the older’s hand. “don’t worry too much about serim hyung, he will be back, safely.”

at the same time, sounds of the door being pushed can be heard. woobin finally let out a sigh of relief. seongmin let out a giggle, finding woobin’s reaction funny.

“i want to sleep here, suddenly the pillow feels very comfortable,” seongmin says, emphasising the word ‘very’. woobin catches his sly grin though, knowing exactly what seongmin is doing. “you should sleep in my room instead tonight.”

“don’t complain to me if a monster came out from the closet,” woobin teases, making seongmin pouts. 

“hyung! i’m not a kid anymore! you can’t tease me like that,” woobin chuckles, caressing seongmin’s hair. “go to your boyfriend, i’m sure he misses you.”

“he is not my boy—”

“liar liar pants on fire,” woobin hears wonjin mumbles not so quietly. it sounds like a sleep talk, but woobin is aware that it’s directed to him. he knows that taeyoung who’s sleeping on the top bunk is not asleep either, busy playing with his phone under the blanket. he shakes his head, before he reaches for one of the pillow and hits the second youngest’s leg.

“go to sleep, taeyoung. don’t make hyeongjun nags at you tomorrow,” taeyoung answers with a quiet ‘i’m sorry’, the light that comes from his phone disappears immediately. woobin places back the pillow on his bed.

“hyung will go now, call me if you need something,” he tells seongmin. seongmin nods, hugging his pillow tighter. “good night kids. sleep well.”

woobin smiles upon hearing the faint ‘good night’ from the three as he closes the door.

he walks towards kitchen, decides to make a glass of warm milk for serim, hoping that it will helps him sleeps better. serim always makes one everytime one of them complains that they can’t sleep. woobin never really complains, but somehow, serim always know when he have trouble sleeping. he will comes to the room woobin stayed at, drags him to the kitchen and make woobin talks to him while serim is making two glasses of warm milk. serim will keep talking to him while waiting for woobin to finish the milk, he said he doesn’t want woobin to go to sleep with worries all over his head. even though the amount of sleeping hours he got is short, sleep feels much better after the milk and talk, woobin admits. 

he carefully makes his way towards the room that serim and seongmin stayed at, holding the glass in his hand. at some point, he feels like it’s his room too. he spends most of his time at the dorm there. sometimes because he needs to talk to serim, sometimes because he wants to accompany seongmin. but he admits, most of the time, he is there because serim is there. 

he doesn’t remember since when they begin to stick to each other. they are not necessarily as close as wonjin and hyeongjun who cry when they got separated at some point of their life, or as close as minhee and jungmo who spend most of their time together. it’s just that, woobin is aware that serim is always around him. serim mentions it a few times too, jokingly saying that they are meant to be. no matter where woobin is, serim will be there too. 

_is it really a joke though?_

he knocks the door twice, only entering the room after he receives a “come in” from serim. woobin finds it funny that the door isn’t locked. serim never lock the door, because sometimes the members will come to him to talk. but most of the times, seongmin locks the door so that taeyoung won’t disturb him. when that happens, woobin often finds serim at the kitchen or the living room, always talking to their members or simply accompanying them, while giving their youngest some ‘me’ time. 

“wonjin complained about your alarm again.”

woobin stands there, leaning on the door as he stares at serim who’s scrolling through his phone, a towel hanging around the oldest’s neck. woobin notices how serim’s hair is wet, probably he just comes out from the shower. he sighs, finally entering the room and closing the door, before he approaches the leader. 

“hyung, i told you that you should not go to sleep with wet hair right? you will get sick,” woobin places the glass on the nightstand. he reaches for the towel around serim’s neck, before he begins to dry serim’s hair. 

“i don’t get how can he complains so much when you and seongmin sleep like you guys are dead throughout the alarm.”

“seongmin is tired of dealing with taeyoung, that’s why he is like that,” woobin defends their youngest. he smiles when he can smell the shampoo that serim use. it’s kind of special for woobin. serim changed the brand of the shampoo he used a lot of times in the past, until one day, woobin told him his hair smells really nice.

it was when they all sat together at the living room to watch a movie. serim and the baby powder line sat on the floor, while woobin sat behind serim on the sofa.

_“not that you doesn’t smell nice before this,” woobin cleared up after giving him the compliment. “but i think this scent suits you the most.”_

_“you think so?” serim asked, face lighting up._

_“yeah.”_

and since that, serim never changes the shampoo he used. it’s the same brand everytime. sometimes, he asks woobin to choose his cologne too. 

“and what about you? what makes you fall into a deep sleep that you don’t even hear my alarm?” serim put his phone aside, before he holds both of woobin’s wrist, stopping him. 

woobin feels his cheeks begin to heat up. all because of the way serim stares at him, he is sure about that. 

_god, he hates the way serim stares at him._

serim stares at him as if woobin is the star in his movie. serim stares at him as if woobin is the subject of his photograph. serim stares at him as if woobin is the center of his world. 

woobin hates it, _because what if he’s not any of that?_

woobin hates the stare. 

woobin hates that the stare makes him fall harder for serim every time. woobin hates that the stare makes a thousand questions appear in his head. 

_what if it’s just him who’s feeling like this? what if serim stares at everyone else like that too? what if woobin is catching feelings alone?_

_woobin is scared._

“i’m not going to set my alarm for this morning but,” serim brings woobin’s hand to his cheeks. “sleep with me today, hm?”

woobin just nods, too flustered to say anything. it happens before— _sleeping together, unnecessary excessive skinship_ —it happens a lot of time before. or else, the members won’t suspect that they are dating. 

but tonight, tonight feels a little bit _different_. woobin can feel more amount of thrill in his body. he can sense that serim is going to different direction, somewhere further than the place they usually go. _and he wants woobin to follow him._

“good,” serim suddenly stands up, woobin almost falls to the back, if it’s not because serim suddenly letting go of his wrists and wraps his arms around woobin’s waist instead. “i will go to check the kids. wait for me.”

again, woobin only nods. he is sure his cheeks are very red at the moment. serim smiles. woobin is surprise when he feels serim’s lips on his cheek. 

_oh._

_woobin just realise, they never kiss before._

they don’t have the label, that makes woobin scared to initiate anything first. he doesn’t feel like he has the right to do so. 

“you are cute,” serim giggles when he notices how surprise woobin looks when he almost fall. “i won’t let you fall, i will protect you.”

serim left him in the room after he drinks the milk woobin brought at one gulp. woobin bites his lower lip the moment serim close the door. first the request surprised him, and just now, the peck on the cheek. _he wonders what makes serim so bold tonight._

he sits on serim’s bed, silently counting the amount of books seongmin have on his table to kill the time. he can’t focus on playing with his phone at this moment—plus, he doesn’t want to ruin this. 

_it’s a now, or never, right?_

woobin knows he won’t do it first, he is too coward for that. he should be grateful that serim is doing the first move. _whatever happens next, woobin will let it happen, he will go to wherever serim leads him to, no matter how far it is._

he has counted the books 9 times in a row the moment serim enters the room again. again, woobin feels like the blood flowing in him rushes to his cheeks. 

_there is something very attractive about serim’s presence._

“did i make you worried?” serim asks, turning off the fluorescent lamp and turn on the night lamp instead. he takes a seat beside woobin. “seongmin said you couldn’t calm down.”

“can you stop…practing till late night?” woobin didn’t answer the question, but that’s enough as an answer for serim. serim smiles, before he lays down, tapping the space beside him as a sign for woobin to lay down too. woobin was hesitating at first, but then he remembers the thought that popped out in his mind before serim entered the room. _he will go to wherever serim leads him to._

“i will tell you if i come home later than we promised next time,” serim answers. he finds woobin’s hand and intertwines their pinky finger together. “but hey, trust me, i will be fine. i will never leave you. i promise. don't worry about me too much. don’t wait for me next time, just go to sleep.”

“you know i can’t do that,” woobin sighs. he lets serim pulls him closer, the older’s arm under his head. “please just…don’t stay there alone until past midnight. let me be with you next time.”

“who’s going to take care of our children then if we are both not around?” serim always jokes like that—calling the kids as their children. woobin rolls his eyes, before he let go of their intertwined fingers, just so he can pinch serim’s other arm. it was a short harmless pinch, but serim still fake a whimper, making it as if it’s hurt too much. “what? i’m right! look at seongmin, if it wasn’t because of you, he won’t be able to sleep tonight because i’m not around.”

“i’m fine with him, but not with the other kids,” _oh, not the rest of the maknae line_. minhee and taeyoung got really mischievous in teasing seongmin sometimes, making the youngest get really annoyed and end up sticking close with woobin so that the two won’t tease him. woobin often get headache because of how childish they get sometimes.

“you are fine with seongmin being our kid?”

“don’t say it that way,” woobin mumbles. serim notices how woobin has been staring at everywhere, but not him. woobin keeps trying to run away from serim’s gaze. 

gently, serim grabs woobin’s chin. he lifts up woobin’s face, placing his thumb right under the younger’s lower lip, almost touching it. 

**“look at me.”**

_it’s not a request. it’s an order, woobin realizes._

for a moment, the atmosphere is filled with nothing, but deep silence. they just stare at each other, trying to tell how much they mean to each other without saying a word. but they know, that won’t bring them to anywhere else. at the end of the day, after all the nights that they spent together, they will always end up at the same place, the same point of life. 

_they know they wanted more, though._

“do you know why i stayed late today?” woobin doesn’t respond. well, is there any other reason that makes sense, other than serim doing extra practice as usual? “i was thinking about something.”

“is there something that worries you?” serim smiles at the question. woobin is quick to worry when someone else is anxious about something, but he doesn’t let anyone else know that he has his own worries too. that’s a selfish personality trait to serim, if you ask him.

but then again, he realised, they are the same. they don’t speak their thoughts well, they keep it inside so that the members won’t know. if the members know, they won’t come to the two. serim knows both him and woobin don’t want that, both of them want to be someone that the others can rely on. 

_while that, they rely on each other._

“i was…thinking about us,” serim confesses. his thumb stops rubbing woobin’s chin as he continues. 

“what are we, woobin?”

_oh._

_what are they?_

by now, it's been 4 years since they first met. woobin is not sure how long they have been acting like this, woobin is not sure how long they have been denying their own feelings, woobin is not sure how long they have been pining for each other. 

what’s sure, woobin wants them to be more than friends, more than groupmate, and judging from the way the oldest is staring at him, he knows it’s the same for serim. 

as if he knows what’s going on in woobin’s head, serim smiles again. to think about it, serim is always smiling. woobin wishes he can tell serim, that his smile brings light to woobin’s world. but he’s too coward for that. he will though, in the future. 

“can i kiss you?”

serim’s thumb lands on woobin’s lips, brushing it gently. woobin hears the way the older’s breath hitch. heat begins to rise from his stomach, going straight to his chest. he realizes that he blushes again.

slightly, he nods. 

serim’s lips get closer, and woobin swears his heart skips a beat. the moment he feels the lips on top of his, woobin feels like the world stopped, nearly all his thoughts got silenced. 

he could only focus on how soft serim’s lips feel against his mouth, how it feels so addictive that woobin wants to ask for more. 

it feels like a dream. he refuses to open his eyes. _i can’t let this dream end_ , he thought. 

but the second woobin feels serim’s hand on his cheek, pushing woobin’s face towards his to deepen the kiss, woobin grasp the fact that it’s not a dream, it’s not just a product of his imagination. 

serim puts his hands on the back of woobin’s head, stroking his hair in a reassuring way, telling him that it’s real, and he doesn’t wants to stop either. 

_if hearts could explode, theirs could detonate right now._

woobin doesn’t exactly remember what happens next. but he definitely remembers how serim made him lost the ability to think straight. he had nothing in his head but _park serim, park serim, park serim,_ on repeat as if it will never stop. 

**_he can never get enough of park serim._ **

**—**

it takes him a while to realise that he is still in serim’s embrace when he wakes up that morning. for god knows how many times that day, he blushes again. 

_this morning feels better than usual though._

woobin let out a relieved sigh when he sees the hour hand on the wall clock is pointing at 5, and the sun hasn't risen yet, which means it’s still early. 

he turns his face back to the older who is still sleeping soundly. he smiles, before he begins to trace serim’s feature with his finger. 

_god, how did he get so lucky?_

serim is gorgeous, his amazing visual gains more and more attention everyday. serim is charismatic on stage, always killing every performance. serim is charming everytime he shows his leadership, no one can leads the group better than he does. 

_serim is everything woobin had never dream of. serim is too perfect for him to imagine._

woobin’s finger stops at serim’s lips. he lost counts of how many times he kissed that lips last night. but still, he wants to have a taste of it again. 

slowly, woobin leans in. he screams at himself inside, ** _“a peck won’t hurt, woobin, he won’t even wake up!”_**

but then, the moment their nose touch, woobin feels embarrassed again. he hesitates, he is not used to this. he is not used to initiating skinship first. 

he just stares at serim’s closed eyelids, admiring his feature in close-up this time. a part of him really wants to kiss every inch of that handsome face, but he can’t, he is too shy to do that. 

“well, if you won’t do it, i will.”

woobin was flustered the moment serim opens his eyes, and their lips touched again. they close their eyes again, enjoying the kiss as serim tightens the hug, sealing the space between them. woobin almost giggles in the middle of the kiss, finding it funny that serim acts like woobin will run away everytime he kisses the younger.

woobin wraps his arms around serim’s neck. he can feels that the older smiles, probably thinking that woobin already get used to it. the truth is, woobin knows he will never get used to it. _it will always feel new, and woobin will always feel the butterfly in his stomach._

woobin opens his eyes as they break the kiss, face still as close as ever. woobin can feel his breath on his face. he is about to say something when he notices how serim’s eyes are still on his lips. 

“mine,” serim whispers, before he closes the gap between their lips again.

_always, always yours, park serim._

**—**

“seongmin? why are your face so red?” allen asks the moment seongmin enters the kitchen, wearing his uniform.

“hyung...can you take my bag in my room?” the youngest requests, not answering allen’s question. 

“why don’t you take it yourself?” jungmo turns to him, staring at him in confusion. 

“i…” seongmin stutters a few times, unable to answer, until taeyoung suddenly enters the kitchen.

“he saw woobin hyung and serim hyung kissing,” he says, immediately taking a seat beside allen. “hyung, what are we having today for lunch later? can i choose the menu today?”

“you haven’t even eat your breakfast yet,” jungmo mutters. he sighs. “it’s okay seongmin, hyung will take it for you later.”

“my my, pity you. do you want me to prepare cereal for you? i can microwave the milk right now if you want,” allen stands up and makes seongmin sit in front of taeyoung. the latter just laughs at his same-age friend’s whose face is still as red as tomato.

**—**

**jungmo** : the next time you sleep with woobin  
**jungmo** : LEARN TO LOCK THE DOOR  
**jungmo** : and put seongmin’s bag outside the night before that  
**jungmo** : the poor kid is traumatised now because of you two!

**Author's Note:**

> interact w me on twitter @seriwons uwu let’s scream about cravity debut together <3


End file.
